ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Nikolai Belinskis: Meeting 192
WELCOME USER nbl_9 DISPLAYING DOCUMENT... Meeting #192: Transcript Footnote from Primis Nikolai: For the record, I'm only keeping these transcripts for archival purposes. To any of you who have an issue with this, the only thing I have to say is that you agreed to these when you joined the Union. If you have a problem with it, then leave. Thank you. Leader Nikolai (SHOUTING): 'Alright, alright, settle dow- SHUT THE FUCK UP! ''(The crowd stops yelling, with the sound being reduced to a chorus of coughs, burps, and farts.) 'L. Nikolai: '''OK. Thank you. We start roll call now. Let us start in random order, alphabetical is for nerd. ''(The crowd murmurs in agreement.) '''L. Nikolai: '''Ok. Leader Nikolai is here. I am here. Primis Nikolai? '''Primis Nikolai: '''Hello. '''L. Nikolai: '''Spicolai? '''Spicolai: '''Hola, mi amigos! '''L. Nikolai: '''Huh? '''Spicolai: '''I said, hola! '''L. Nikolai: '''Cola? '''Spicolai: '''HOLA! '''L. Nikolai: '''What the fuck are y- SAY HERE OR NOT HERE! '''Spicolai: ''*sighs* Here. '''L. Nikolai: '''Finally. OK, Larpolai? '''Larpolai: '''Her- ''(The crowd begins to erupt in a slew of insults towards Larpolai.) L. Nikolai: 'Shut the fuck up! I hate you, I kill you! Larpolai is here. Sadly. OK. Next guy. Coomolai? ''(Coomolai can be heard masturbating in the background, as loud slapping noises with him screaming can be heard.) 'Coomolai: '''I AM COOMING! AHHGHH!! '''L. Nikolai: '''GO DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME! OK, FAGGOT NIKOLAI! '''Twinkolai: '''It's actually Twinko- '''L. Nikolai: '''IT'S WHATEVER I SAY IT IS, FAGOLAI! NIGOLAI! '''Nigolai: '''Here. ''(The crowd pauses, dead silent, save for a few farts and burps.) 'Nigolai: '...Nigga. (The crowd begins laughing and chanting "Nigger".) '''Nikolais (in unison): '''Nigger! Nigger! Nigger! Nig- '''L. Nikolai: '''Ok. We get point. Shut up. Anyway, Crickolai? Where is Crickolai? '''Crickolai: ''*chirping noises*'' L. Nikolai: 'Stinkolai? ''Footnote: Generic Nikolai means any Nikolai that talks that isn't special or listed off. '''Generic Nikolai: '''YOU ALREADY SAY LARPOLAI! '''L. Nikolai: '''Oh, right. My bad. I forget to change list sometime, OK? OK. Pinkolai? '''Pinkolai: '''OH GOD WHY AM I FUCKING PINK '''L. Nikolai: '''IS FOR BREAST CANCER! BABUSHKA HAVE BREAST CANCER, ASSHOLE! LICKOLAI! '''Lickolai: ''*Smacks lips exactly 52 times* Here. '''L. Nikolai: '''Niko-why? '''Nikowhy: '''Huh? Who say that? What you want? Why you want to know my name? FUCK YOU! '''L. Nikolai: '''Cool Nikolai? Is Cool Nikolai here? ''(Silence until a door can be heard busting open) Cool Nikolai: 'I bring pizza and vodka for everyone! What is going, comrades! ''(The crowd cheers and claps) '''P. Nikolai: '''Thank you, Cool Nikolai. Please, set the refreshments near the table. Let us continue roll call. '''L. Nikolai: '''You are best, Cool Nikolai. Alright, back to thing I do. Infinity Ward Nikolai? '''MW Nikolai: ''Zdravstvuyte!'' 'L. Nikolai: '''D-Dempsey? That can't be righ- '''Dempsey: '''Here as always, Nik. '''L. Nikolai: '''Oh. I always forget, we have token Dempsey. '''Cool Nikolai: '''Just like we have token Nigolai! ''(Crowd begins to chant "nigger" again) '''L. Nikolai: '''SHUT UP!